The Senator of Serenno
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Senator Padmé Amidala's unambitious term as Naboo's Senator comes to an abrupt end when she is arrested and falsely imprisoned. During her time in solitude, she meets a young prisoner named Anakin Skywalker, who leads her to the truth behind those who betrayed her. This is not a story of forgiveness, it's of revenge. AU.


**The Senator of S** **erenno**

 ** _Summary_** _: Senator Padmé Amidala's unambitious term as Naboo's Senator comes to an abrupt end when she is arrested and falsely imprisoned. During her time in solitude, she meets a young prisoner named Anakin Skywalker, who leads her to the truth behind those who betrayed her. This is not a story of forgiveness, it's of revenge. AU._

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Well my love of Count of Monte Cristo is showing, I've done this before in another fandom, and I'm doing it again!_

* * *

In a solitary confinement cell in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, 33-year-old Padmé Amidala stared listlessly up at her ceiling. Her life was so meaningless and empty; her spirit was broken, almost beyond repair.

She lay prostrate on hands and knees, desperately praying to the God of Vengeance, Gankutsuou, begging that her righteous anger might aid her in her attempts to escape the horrid prison she'd been left to rot in.

14 years in misery, and she didn't even know why she was being held. She didn't even have access to the Holonet for news.

The loneliness left her mind in agony, not once had family or friends come to see her, it was as if she had died and everyone forgot about her, as if the universe left her behind, alone with no one but herself.

14 years ago, it should have been her wedding day to Palo, her childhood sweetheart, and up and coming Naboo artist, instead, she was rotting away in prison, alone and abandoned by the universe.

Padmé beat her fists and slammed her head into the permacrete wall.

"Please Kill me! Please, KILL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't care! I don't care about salvation! Even if my body should disappear forever, I will find those who took everything away from me. Those who drove me to ruin, who put me in this Hell! And give them the cruelest, the most diabolical punishment imaginable! Not even the respite of a death, what they'll get is _suffering that will last for eternity_!"

Padmé gasped as the floor of her cell burned away and a hand pushed up into the room. A handsome figure poked his head up into the space and he grinned at her.

"I'm intrigued, Senator Amidala, tell me more!" he moved towards her, slowly.

He lightly touched her face in a tender, caring manner.

"I've been a prisoner here for many years, it's taken me awhile to build another lightsaber, but I have it, and now I intend to escape."

"Why take me with you? There are millions of beings who want to get out of here as much as I do."

"I will help you escape if…" he paused for effect.

"If?" Padmé prodded.

"If you give me what I want. To you, I give my knowledge and my power, to me; you give your body and your soul!"

"Do you think I'm a whore Mr.…?"

"Skywalker," he grinned down at her. "No I don't think you're a whore, you would have offered your body to me immediately."

"I'm not for sale, and what do you mean my soul?" she snapped.

"Everything you are, that's what I want, you've always been pursued by men, but it was always for political reasons, they wanted your influence, your position, but not _you_ , they never desired you as a woman, as a _person_."

"I don't give my body to men for a cheap, meaningless encounter," Padmé glanced up at him. "I want to give my body to someone who will make my life _better_ , fuller."

"I can do that for you, I can give you freedom and wealth unimaginable, and all I ask for, is one night with you."

"But why?"

"Because I care for you, and you are like me in many ways. We don't deserve to be here. And…aren't you tired of being alone?"

Something broke inside of Padmé, she kissed him desperately. She pulled him close, embracing him and holding him tightly, like he were some specter that would disappear if she let go of him. She'd become desperate for human contact after 14 years of solitude, and she didn't want the man who could help her escape to abandon her.

Her morality and prudishness were meaningless, what did it matter in a place where you were considered a criminal? She knew sometimes guards would smuggle things to prisoners in exchange for sexual favors, but they'd never approached her for such things, she was considered too dangerous a prisoner for any sentient guards to approach.

"Senator, it's all right, relax, I will make sure you enjoy yourself," he touched her cheek again, holding her in his arms. He lowered her onto her bed.

"I'm not a Senator anymore, I'm not anyone really, I'm just…Padmé," she whispered in his ear.

"Padmé, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman!" he growled in her ear. He slowly removed her clothing, taking the time to admire her beauty, although, she'd lost weight and had become pale due to lack of sunlight.

"Please, tell me your name," she whispered in his ear.

"Anakin, call me Anakin," he smiled.

They shared another kiss, deeper, passionate and desperate. Anakin wasn't Palo, and Padmé knew that, Skywalker was a wild creature. A dangerous vine tiger, but tender and honest and so different from any man she'd ever encountered in her life.

And perhaps the desperation and loneliness were getting to her as well.

He removed her pants and underwear easily, he smiled. Padmé blushed, she'd engaged in foreplay with Palo, but they'd been waiting for her wedding night to make love, but she'd never gotten that pleasure, she'd been arrested on the evening before her wedding was to take place.

Anakin slipped his finger between her legs, slowly pushing in, watching her face.

"Anakin…oh, stars and planets, it feels…" Padmé began rocking her hips against his fingers.

"Good?" he queried.

"Yes, so _good_!" She watched as he began moving his finger in and out, adding another as she gasped at the added pressure.

"I…I need…to cum!" Padmé gasped.

"I know Senator," he kissed her again. He pressed his fingers deep inside her, he watched her tense against his hand and slumped against him.

Anakin smiled, "You're so beautiful…and I want you…"

He spread her legs and bent his head down, opened his mouth and kissed her intimately, dipping in his tongue to taste her.

"Oh, Kriff! She screamed, the profanity ripping from her throat. The rhythm of his tongue and fingers brought her back into the blissful haze she'd experienced earlier.

"You bastard, why must you torment me?" she groaned, another orgasm shattered over her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Didn't think such a proper Senator had such a dirty mouth," he laughed.

He moved over hear as he entered her slowly, watching her gasp in pain.

Anakin held her close and kissed her mouth, passionately, slipping his tongue between her lips, he began moving against her, he let her claw at his back, rolling onto his back as they continued their wild and desperate lovemaking. He knew she deserved better, a warm bed in a nice house, a good life and happiness. He'd always been fascinated by her story, an honest politician rocked by a scandal, he'd never believed the story was true, her record was too spotless and clean for her to suddenly turn into a Seperatist traitor.

He gently reached up and fondled her breasts, feeling the softness of her skin, tracing her nipples with his calloused fingers.

Together, they began to rock against each other, his thrusts were slow and deliberate, he'd take his time, the guards always turned a blind eye as long s they didn't try to escape the building, prisoners could do whatever they wished to each other, it was the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center's dirty little secret.

Padmé felt sweat dripping down her forehead, she clutched onto Anakin and cried out as she came, shuddering in his embrace, Anakin soon followed suit, groaning as he spilled his seed inside her.

"So, is this all you wanted?" Padmé asked, she placed her hand against his chest.

"I want a lot of things from you Senator, but I didn't break into your cell just to sleep with you."

"You said you cared about me, is that true?"

"Yes, it's very true," he grinned at her, pulling her against him.

"I can get you out of here, and I have access to Gardulla the Hutt's vast fortune that she hid in a system known as Luna, it's remote and deserted."

"And you have the coordinates to this treasure planet?"

"Yes I do, Jabba the Hutt wanted it, but I refused to tell him, so he made up some bogus charge and had me sent here."

"You said you'd tell me who did this to me," Padmé glanced over at her lover and companion.

"In good time, Senator, in good time," he rolled her over and kiss her again. Padmé sighed; she would remember this night forever and how she'd been given what she wanted, a way to take her revenge.

 _Nine years later…_

"I love waking up and seeing you in the morning," Anakin whispered sweetly in her ear. He held her in his arms, entwined together in the bed sheets.

"I am no longer all alone wallowing in abject solitude. For I am now surrounded by the Furies, the goddesses of Vengeance! In the cold bosom of the darkness I awaited the dawn, and once dawn came I cursed my flesh until night fell once more! I even prayed that I might lose my sanity! But those prayers went unheeded, nothing changed, and when I strove for the peacefulness of death, the Devil's cold, pitiless hand grabbed hold and held me back! Well, it won't be long now…!"

"I know love, I know, you've waited over 20 years and now, it's going to happen, especially now that you've been appointed the Senator of Serenno."

"The bitter fruits of betrayal must be plucked from the tree!"

14 years languishing in hell because of the lies and deceit of two Senators, and the Trade Federation Viceroy, now powerful and influential beings. She would make them pay for stealing away her career, her marriage and her life.

Padmé's life wasn't completely miserable, she'd fallen deeply in love with Anakin, he was what they called a "Dark Jedi" he was unknown to the Jedi Order, he'd learned the ways of the Force naturally, and used his powers as he saw fit, and he'd freed her out of sympathy and love and pity.

"Good morning, _Senator_ Veré," Anakin smiled, they lived under another alias, on the planet of Serenno for nine happy years .

They had once rescued the Count of Serenno, Count Dooku, the retired Jedi Master, from a group of Black Sun cartel thugs. He'd taken a liking to her and had adopted her as his daughter, she'd gladly accepted, the high noble family was just what she needed to slip quietly back into the Senate Chambers on Coruscant.

"Anakin, did you sleep well?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yes, and you?"

"Fine, I guess." She sighed.

A servant approached her. "Milady, your father Count Dooku is here to see you."

"I'll see him," Padmé admired Dooku immensely, the wise former Jedi Master had left the Jedi Order, he had almost founded the Confederation of Independent Systems, but she'd convinced him to stay in the Republic, the Separatist movement was headed by a young man named Carnor Jax who had embraced Dooku's old ideals.

Padmé smiled to herself; if there was one thing Dooku doted on, it was his adopted grandchildren, Luke and Leia. Anakin had often discussed training them in the ways of the Jedi, he could not bear handing them over to the Temple and had quietly turned them down. They had agreed they would train them in secret, so that they could better the galaxy with their gifts.

Luke and Leia came running out, "Grandpa Dooku! Grandpa Dooku!"

"Hello children!" Dooku scooped them up. He hugged them quickly.

"Grandpa, teach us about the Force!" Leia begged.

"Yes, Grandpa, tell us more!" Luke added.

"All in good time children, I'm seeing you all off to Coruscant," he grinned.

"Aw!" the twins groaned, they were hoping for more lessons.

Anakin joined Padmé as Luke and Leia followed their mother onto the ship.

"Goodbye Veré, take good care of my grandchildren. Anakin, may the Force be with you!"

"And with you, Dooku," Anakin nodded. He set the coordinates for Coruscant.

He looked over at his wife, who was busy helping the children study their schooling. It was finally going to happen, the vengeance that had fascinated Anakin Skywalker, and drawn him to her ever since he'd heard her raging in her cell.

She trembled with anticipation. She was heading back to Coruscant, to _them_.

SHe watched Luke and Leia go off to train with their father in the cargo hold.

"At long last, my vengeance has been set into motion!"

Senator Rush Clovis, Senator Tyreca Bremack and Nute Gunray would pay for what they did to her.


End file.
